Mrs. Lenz
Billy's Mother is the mother of Billy and Agnes Lenz in Black Christmas. In additon to being Agnes's mother, she is also her grandmother, due to the fact that Agnes is the biological daughter of Billy. Although she is not directly responsible for the massacre in Black Christmas, her abhorrent parenting and ghastly behavior play a major role in Billy and Agnes's murderous behavior. Although Billy and Agnes are mass murders, they are heavily portrayed in a tragic way. They have no understanding of right and wrong. All because of their mother. Bio Billy's mother's name is never revealed in the original'' Black Christmas'', nor is she ever shown. The only referance to her is Billy (or possibly Agnes) doing an impression of her over the phone. In the remake, much more is revealed, although still no name is given. She and her husband deeply despise one another (for unknown reasons). After Billy is born, his father has deep affection for his newborn son. His mother, on the other hand is disgusted with the baby. She even goes so far as to drop broken glass in his crib. When Billy is five, his mother tells Billy he isn't going to get anything for Christmas. She tells him Santa Clause was shot down by the Soviet Union, and is now dead. Soon after, her boyfriend shows up, and the two of them murder her husband and burying his corpse underneath the house. She then locks Billy in the attic forever, giving him no human interaction at all. Seven years later, Billy's mother is trying to get pregnant, but is having trouble conceiving with her new husband. She hears Billy up in the attic one night, and decides to goes up and rape him. 9 months later, Agnes is born. Agnes is her mother's pride and joy, and is given the life Billy never had. Eight years later, on Christmas day, Agnes is opening gifts from her mother. Her mother goes into the kitchen to answer the phone. Billy is on the other line threating her and Agnes. As she runs back in the living room, Agnes is gone. Her and her husband run up to the attic to try and find Agnes. But then hear screams down stairs. They walk in to find Billy tearing out Agnes's eye and eating it. Billy's stepfather tries to attack Billy, but Billy impales him on a Christmas ornanment, killing him in one hit. As Billy's mother screams in terror. Billy strangles her to death with Christmas tree lights. He drags her body into the kitchen, and beats her body with a rolling pin. He then cuts large chunks out of her back with cookie cutters. Which he cooks and eats. Category:Rapists Category:Pedophiles Category:Incestous Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Femme Fatale Category:Child-Abusers Category:Parents Category:Villainesses Category:Family Murderer Category:Sadists Category:Gaolers Category:Remake Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Sociopaths Category:Nameless Villains Category:Perverts Category:Barbarian Category:Addicts Category:Murderer Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Married Villains Category:Grandparents Category:Mutilators Category:Torturer Category:Villains with Gruesome Deaths Category:Psychopath Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Trickster Category:Partners in Crime Category:Traitor Category:Bullies Category:Abusers Category:Deceased Villains Category:Villains killed by villains Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Cheater Category:Adulterers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Villains with borderline personality disorder Category:Maternal Villains